<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escondido debajo de mi ropa (es una sorpresa sólo para ti) by Racingirl63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873147">Escondido debajo de mi ropa (es una sorpresa sólo para ti)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63'>Racingirl63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Stockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max sorprende a Daniel usando un hermoso conjunto de lencería, espero que eso convezca a Daniel de quedarse...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escondido debajo de mi ropa (es una sorpresa sólo para ti)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661530">Hidden under my clothes (is a surprise just for you)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging">Quagswagging</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRADUCCÍON DE NOTA DEL AUTOR:</p><p>3000 Palabras llenas de puro sexo, si necesitaba sacar todo esto</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max se frotó el labio entre los dientes mientras se miraba en el espejo, ajustando torpemente el encaje un poco. La suave tela blanca de las bragas se ajustaba perfectamente a su alrededor, ya esforzándose por su excitación, y se veía bien, lo sabía con seguridad, pero no estaba seguro de si era el gusto de Dan en absoluto. Solo quería sorprender al australiano, quería que estuviera asombrado y era muy importante que eso sucediera.</p><p>Max no esperaba estar involucrado en algo así, pero le encantaba. Fue fácil, ser compañero de equipo del australiano, y también era fácil pasar las noches con él.</p><p>Había sido Dan quien le había preguntado si estaría de acuerdo con "ser compañeros de equipo con beneficios". Este tipo de arreglo no era infrecuente en la Fórmula Uno, pero Max nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales tan regularmente con uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Claro, Carlos y él ya intercambiaron bastantes mamadas de celebración, tuvieron sexo en los baños de la hostelería, pero siempre había sido en el calor del momento.</p><p>Con Dan era todo más organizado. Ellos normalmente se visitaban dos veces por semana de carrera, una el día que llegaban al circuito, y otra después de que la carrera terminara. Max se había encontrado así mismo ansioso esperando esos momentos, dándose cuenta que una vez que pasaba esa incomodidad inicial, el amaba la sensación de tener a Daniel tan cerca.</p><p>Daniel siempre era cuidadoso con él. Incluso si habían peleado y el australiano estaba enfadado, el nunca lastimaría a Max,algo que había sido díficil de aceptar por parte de Max. Pero al mismo tiempo, siempre, sin saberlo, lastimaba a Max cuando no se quedaba, cuando se iba tan pronto como terminaban.</p><p>Pero hoy no, Max había decido.Hoy día convencería a Daniel de quedarse, y con suerte también convencer a Daniel de que no detuviera lo que sea que esté pasando entre ellos. Sabía que era probable que Daniel simplemente continuara con todo esto con Nico, y Max no lo culparía. Nico probablemente era mucho mejor en la cama que él, mucho más experimentado, pero Max esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente intrigante como para que Daniel lo considerara.&lt;</p><p>La lencería eras solo para enfatizar cuán intrigante podía ser. Había sido idea de Carlos, el español le había dicho donde comprarla e incluso la compró por él cuando el holandés se había acobardado. Max sabía que las razones de Carlos para ayudarlo eran parcialmente egoístas, el español estaba enamorado de Nico, y al asegurarse de que Max y Dan no dejaran de jugar, había más posibilidades de que el alemán se quedara con él también.</p><p>Igualmente, Max apreciaba la ayuda de su amigo,y tenía que admitir que Carlos había elegido algo que le quedaba muy bien.El fino encaje blanco de las bragas hizo muy poco para ocultar su creciente excitación, y la parte de atrás mostraba perfectamente la redondez de su trasero, la tela se estrechaba y se pegaba a la hendidura de su trasero. Nunca antes se había puesto algo así, pero ciertamente no se sentía incómodo. Las delgadas medias a juego que venían con el juego de alguna manera lo ayudaron a sentirse menos expuesto, a pesar de que eran muy translúcidas y no ocultaban nada, y mostraban sus musculosos muslos sin problemas.</p><p>Max se sentó en el sofá de la habitación que había dispuesto, grande, con una cama enorme y mullida en la que Max estaba seguro de que se divertirían un poco. Se movió con impaciencia mientras esperaba a que llegara Daniel. El australiano pareció sorprendido cuando Max le dijo que no fuera a la habitación del hotel que Red Bull había arreglado, sino a una habitación en un hotel diferente y más apartado</p><p>A Max le pareció que le tomaba años mientras estaba acostado en ese sofá, recostado contra el apoyabrazos en lo que esperaba que fuera una forma seductora. Se tensó al escuchar el clic de la cerradura, antes de que se abriera la puerta.</p><p>"Max, ¿estás en él-" Dan se sorprendió cuando vio a Max tirado sobre el sofá, el pecho del holandés palpitando de anticipación.</p><p>"Guau." Dan dijo simplemente, sonando ya sin aliento. El australiano se acercó a donde Max estaba tirado  y se arrodilló, sin tocarlo todavía mientras dejaba que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo del holandés. Max jadeó suavemente cuando los dedos de Dan rozaron repentinamente sus muslos, arrastrándose sobre las delgadas medias, hacia arriba hasta que tocaron el borde de las bragas.</p><p>"¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?" Preguntó Dan, gateando hasta el sofá y encima de Max, presionando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Max sonrió suavemente, inclinando la barbilla hacia arriba para acercar sus labios.</p><p>"Pensé que deberíamos convertirlo en una ocasión especial, ya que es la última vez que somos compañeros de equipo". Dijo suavemente, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso después. Dan sonrió, juntando sus narices por un momento antes de finalmente juntar sus labios.</p><p>Las manos de Daniel presionaron contra el pecho de Max, rozando la piel suave hasta que el pudo muy gentilmente y jugueteando, pellizcar los pezones de Max,los cuales ya estaban duros de la excitación.</p><p>"También hay un gran bañera. Con burbujas y todo".Max murmuró entre suaves gemidos,inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Dan chupaba un moretón en su clavícula.</p><p>"Tentador, pero creo que necesito sacarte esto primero, no importa que sea una pena". Dan susurró, besando  su camino hacia el pecho del holandés.</p><p>Daniel le sacó las medias primero, bajando con un camino de besos hacia los muslos de Max  hasta que pudo tirar la tela endeble.</p><p>"Tan hermoso", le susurró Dan mientras besaba de vuelta las piernas de Max.Max cerró sus ojos aflojándose cuando Daniel introdujo la parte superior de su polla a través del cordón.</p><p>"D-Dan", Max suspiró mientras Daniel le quitaba la ropa interior,y poniendóle la piel de gallina.</p><p>"No importa que tan hermoso se vea el encaje en tí, sin él aún eres locamente hermoso", Dan murmuró,levantando a Max para sentarlo, Dan arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Max se sonrojó, se acercó más y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Dan, simplemente saboreando el momento.</p><p>Dan de repente lo levantó, haciendo que Max chillara mientras lo llevaba al baño. El australiano dejó a Max en el suelo cuando estaba dentro y apenas se separó de los labios de Max el tiempo suficiente para abrir los grifos de la bañera, desnudándose apresuradamente mientras la bañera se llenaba.</p><p>Max no perdió el tiempo acercándose de nuevo, el cuerpo desnudo de Dan se sentía familiar ahora. Daniel volvió a besarlo suavemente, lamiendo los labios de Max hasta que el holandés los abrió para él.</p><p> </p><p>"No te olvides del baño". Max se rió entre dientes contra los labios de Dan. Dan sonrió y se apartó.</p><p>"Bien, necesito hacer un buen uso de mi regalo". bromeó, alejándose de Max y metiéndose en el agua. Max frunció el ceño.</p><p>"¿Regalo?" resopló, entrando en la bañera también y dejando que Daniel lo acercara, el pecho del australiano presionado contra su espalda.</p><p>"Bueno, sí, todo esto es como mi regalo de despedida, ¿no?",susurró Dan, con los brazos alrededor de Max. Max se arrastró un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo la dura polla de Daniel presionada contra su trasero.</p><p>"Supongo." Max suspiró finalmente, relajándose contra él. Las manos de Daniel volvieron a vagar por su pecho, las uñas rasparon suavemente la piel.</p><p>Max estaba casi impaciente. Normalmente, todo era apresurado, solo una cogida rápida antes de que Dan se fuera de nuevo. Pero el australiano parecía no tener prisa esta vez.</p><p>Se sentaron en el agua hasta que se enfrió, los suaves toques de Daniel mantuvieron a Max nervioso y duro todo el tiempo.</p><p>"Vamos a salir." Daniel dijo eventualmente. Max suspiró y asintió, levantándose lentamente. En el momento en que se puso de pie, Daniel se puso de rodillas detrás de él, y dos manos cálidas de repente separaron las mejillas de su trasero, lo que le permitió a Dan inclinarse y presionar su boca contra el agujero de Max.</p><p>"Daniel ..." Max jadeó, apenas se agarró a la pared. Dan tarareó, la lengua presionando dentro de Max y haciéndolo gritar. Max ya estaba tan nervioso después de todos los toques suaves de Dan, que dudaba que pudiera durar mucho más.</p><p>Daniel extendió la mano y envolvió los dedos alrededor del ansioso miembro de de Max. La espalda de Max se arqueó inmediatamente, empujando su trasero aún más cerca de Dan, quien continuó lamiéndolo.</p><p>"Dan, por favor quiero durar ..." Max se atragantó. Temía el momento en que terminaría. Porque Daniel simplemente se levantaba, lo besaba por última vez y luego se iba, siempre lo hacía. Daniel solo volvió a tararear, acariciando la polla de Max con más firmeza. Esto resultó demasiado, ya que Max se estremeció y acabo con un sollozo, las piernas temblaban debajo de él mientras trataba de mantenerse erguido, su semen golpeando la pared que tenía enfrente a él.</p><p>Daniel tiró de su brazo suavemente, instándolo a bajar mientras acariciaba a Max a través de las últimas réplicas de su orgasmo.</p><p>"Ssh ..." Dan susurró, dejando que Max descansara sobre él de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Max gimió de nuevo, apartando la cabeza de Daniel para que el australiano no pudiera ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.</p><p>Daniel depositó suaves besos sobre el cuello y el hombro de Max, susurrando suaves tonterías mientras esperaba que el holandés se calmara.</p><p>"Quédate".Max rompió el silencio. "Esta noche, no te vayas". Con eso, él se levantó temblorosamente, saliendo de la bañera, y enrollándose una toalla alrededor de su cintura sin mirar a Daniel. Escuchó como Daniel se levantaba, mientras suspiraba a la vez que Daniel se apretraba contra su espalda, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Max nuevamente.</p><p>“Me quedaré", Dan ronroneó. De hecho, primero vayamos a cenar, después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer todo esto de vuelta", el dijo.</p><p>"¿De verdad? ¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo apropiadamente?", el le preguntó suavemente- Daniel el sonrió y asintió, dandole un gentil beso a  Max en los labios.</p><p>"Sí, pero…"-sonrió burlonamente- "Tienes que ponerte ese bonito conjunto que llevabas antes",añadió;levando lentamente a Max de vuelta al dormitorio. Recuperó las bragas y las medias del suelo mientras Max rápidamente terminaba de secarse.</p><p>"Espera un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?" Daniel susurró, besando a Max antes de ir al baño y regresar completamente vestido unos minutos después. Max todavía estaba desnudo, sentado en el borde de la cama con la toalla sobre su regazo. Daniel tiró de la pesada tela antes de arrodillarse en el suelo frente a Max. Primero extendió las bragas, Max riendo un poco nerviosamente cuando se acercó a ellas y permitió que Daniel lo subiera por las piernas.</p><p>"Son un poco pequeñas, ¿eh?" .Daniel bromeó cuando la polla medio dura de Max ya estaba luchando contra la tela de nuevo. Max lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de jadear cuando Daniel le acarició suavemente el interior del muslo. El australiano sonrió ante la reacción y luego tomó la primera media, subiéndola torpemente por la pierna de Max y haciendo lo mismo con la otra.</p><p>"Creo que me puedo poner el resto de la ropa yo mismo". Max dijo sin aliento. Daniel asintió, alejándose un poco. Se rió entre dientes al ver a Max meterse en su ropa.</p><p>"¿Listo para irnos?" Daniel le preguntó a Max, acercándolo más por las presillas de su cinturón. Max asintió, pero estaba nervioso. No habían hecho esto, esto de salir, segun Max,estaba bastante seguro que era una cita. Aunque no estaba seguro de si Daniel lo veía también de de esa manera, o si tal vez para el australiano esto era como un juego previo ...</p><p>"Te ves increíble, la próxima vez definitivamente tendré que comprarme algo que combine con el set de ropa interior",dijo con un guiño. Max suspiró temblorosamente.</p><p>"¿La próxima vez?" preguntó. Daniel se mordió el labio.</p><p>"... También está bien si quieres que esta sea la última vez, lo entenderé y-" Max choco su labios con los de èl antes de que Dan pudiera terminar la oración.</p><p>"Sí, quédate, por favor." Murmuró contra los labios de Dan. "No quiero que esto termine".</p><p>"Yo tampoco." Daniel respondió, apoyando sus frentes juntas. "Ahora, comamos, me muero de hambre".</p><p>          ~~</p><p>Max se movió un poco incómodo, sintiendo la tela sedosa moverse contra su trasero. Daniel estaba sonriendo desde donde estaba sentado frente a él, metiéndose pastel de chocolate en su boca, celebrando el término de la temporada. Max también estaba comiendo una rebanada de pastel, pero estaba demasiado distraído por el pie de Dan presionado contra su pantorrilla, el australiano frotando círculos en broma contra su pierna.</p><p>"¿Como te sientes? ¿Las bragas siguen siendo cómodas ...? ronroneó. Max se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos. Tentativamente se inclinó sobre la mesa, tocando la mano de Dan.</p><p>"Esto es bonito." él susurró. Daniel sonrió.</p><p>"Es." Dijo suavemente. Max miró hacia abajo en su plato, empujando el pastel un poco, antes de mirar a Daniel a través de sus pestañas.</p><p>"Estoy tan duro ahora mismo ..." susurró en voz baja. Daniel casi se atragantó con su sorbo de agua, sus ojos se oscurecieron considerablemente.</p><p>“Todo esto te excita, ¿mhm?"-murmuró- "Sentado aquí en un restaurante mientras te pones esas bonitas bragas". Max cubrió un gemido tomando rápidamente otro bocado de pastel. Daniel sonrió y le hizo señas a un camarero.</p><p>"¿Podría traernos la cuenta, por favor?", el dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. En el momento que el hombre asintió y dejó su mesa, Daniel se inclinó hacia él de vuelta.</p><p>“Apuesto que el encaje es un poco incómodo, verdad", el susurró su acento espesándose. "Ahora estás tan duro y tan grueso que apenas cabes en las bragas".Max gimió, tensando sus puños. Nunca había estado más agradecido por el regreso del camarero, y se movió impaciente mientras Daniel se tomaba su tiempo, conversando un poco con el camarero mientras de vez en cuando miraba a Max, observando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos.</p><p>"Bueno vamos", dijo Daniel eventualemente, parándose y dejando que Max se adelantara, su mano rozando la espalda de Max mientras se dirigían al ascensor.</p><p>Max se quejó mientras Daniel lo presionaba contra la pared en el ascensor, una de las piernas del australiano entre los muslos de Max.</p><p>"Oh Dios, eres jodidamente perfecto", Daniel gimió, posando su palma sobre la verga de Max contra sus pantalones. "Voy a cogerte tan bien esta noche", el gruñò contra el oído de Max.</p><p>"Oh si, por favor".Max suspiró, prácticamente corriendo a su habitación de hotel una vez que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Con impaciencia saltó a los brazos de Dan en el momento en que el australiano pateó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él, mordiendo y lamiendo los labios de Dan con necesidad. Las manos de Daniel ya estaban en su cinturón, abriéndolo con movimientos apresurados antes de empujar la tela por las piernas de Max.</p><p>"Mira lo duro y necesitado que estás". Dan gimió,  acariciando la polla de Max a través del fino cordón de las bragas. Max jadeó, mordiendo el labio inferior de Dan.</p><p>"Deja de perder tiempo", se quejó, empujando a Daniel contra la cama mientras se desvetían de prisa. Max se acostó,rodando sobre su estómago y lentamente cubriéndose con las mantas mientras Daniel buscaba torpemente en su bolso un condón y lubricante.</p><p>Max intentó sacarse las medias, pero Daniel lo detuvo.</p><p>"Déjatelas puestas"-le susurró- "te ves tan sensual con ellas", el se arrodilló detrás de Max, llevando sus dedos llenos de lubricante al hoyo de Max.</p><p>"Mañana por la mañana, cuando nos despertemos, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo, te prepararé tan bien que gritarás que me apure ". Dan prometió, besando la parte posterior del hombro de Max mientras presionaba dos dedos en el holandés. Max sonrió, sin estar seguro de si era por la idea de que Daniel se lo estaba follando bien o simplemente por el hecho de que se estaría despertando en los brazos de Daniel.</p><p>Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió rápidamente cuando los dedos de Dan se curvaron dentro de él, follándolo lentamente.</p><p>"Dan, date prisa ..." Max susurró cuando sintió su miembro gotear contra las sábanas. Daniel se rió entre dientes y puso a Max de espaldas. Se apoyó en los codos, inclinándose sobre Max. Juntó sus labios mientras empujaba dentro del calor de Max, el holandés gimió ante la intrusión inicial.</p><p>"Te quiero." Daniel susurró, estableciendo un ritmo lento. Max lo miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados, sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Dan para acercarlo más.</p><p>"Yo también te quiero." respondió, arqueando la espalda de la cama mientras Daniel empujaba su trasero con más firmeza. Intercambiaron besos más descuidados, Max balanceando sus caderas para recibir los empujes de Dan.</p><p>"Te sientes tan bien, tan apretado". Daniel gimió. Max gimió, arañando los hombros de Dan.</p><p>"Me llenas tan perfectamente...", el gimió. Daniel gruñó, sacando una mano para pellizcar los pezones de Max, sabiendo lo sensibles que eran. Max jadeó sin aliento, los ojos rodando hacia atrás en su cabeza cuando se corrió de repente. Dan jadeó cuando sintió el agujero de Max apretarse a su alrededor, y empujó a Max con unas embestidas más firmes antes de acabar dentro de él.</p><p>“Te amo", le susurró Daniel de vuelta, haciendo  que Max sonriera.</p><p>"Yo también te amo tanto.</p><p>            ~~</p><p>Cuando Max se despertó a la mañana siguiente, suspiró contento, sintiendo dos cálidos brazos rodeándolo. Se revolvió en el agarre de Dan, besando adormilado la punta de la nariz de Dan. Daniel bostezó y abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo a Max.</p><p>"Buenos días precioso." Daniel ronroneó suavemente. Max se sonrojó levemente, moviéndose un poco para enredar sus piernas. Daniel enarcó una ceja al instante. </p><p>"Aún tienes las medias puestas, ¿eh?" él susurró. Max puso los ojos en blanco. </p><p> "No me diste exactamente la oportunidad de quitármelas anoche". él respondió. Daniel tarareó, agachándose para colocar su mano sobre el muslo de Max. </p><p>"No me importa, te quedan muy bien". susurró, besando suavemente a Max. Max sonrió. </p><p> "Me alegra que te gusten". él respondió. "Los tengo especialmente para ti". Añadió Daniel sonrió, rodando sobre él. </p><p>“¿Recuerdas lo que dije anoche? ¿Que nos tomaríamos nuestro tiempo y te prepararía tan bien que me rogarás que me apure? susurró, dejando un rastro de besos sobre el cuello de Max. Max se estremeció, suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio a Dan.</p><p>"Si algo recuerdo". respondió con voz jadeante. Daniel le sonrió y bajó las caderas para balancear sus entrepiernas.</p><p> "Voy a cogerte tan bien que no querrás levantarte de la cama en todo el día". ronroneó. "Pero tenemos que levantarnos eventualmente, porque tú también necesitas ayudarme a elegir un conjunto de lencería". añadió, rozando los labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Max. </p><p> "¿De verdad?" Max con curiosidad. Sintió que su polla se sacudía ante la mera idea de que Daniel eran medias y bragas de encaje, enmarcando su hermoso cuerpo a la perfección ... </p><p> "Sí, de verdad ..." ronroneó Dan. "Pero primero, tengo un novio necesitado del que cuidar ..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTA FINAL DEL AUTOR</p><p>Encuentre en instagrama como @polymer.f1<br/>y en tumblr como bwoahtastic<br/>Tengo en cuenta pedidos! Contactneme aquí o en algunos de los mencionados arriba.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>